Havado Mesuzukken
| image = | series = Bleach Fan Fiction | aka = | birthplace = | nationality = | species = Kenrei | gender = Male | birth = March 20 | death = | height = | weight = | hair = Dark brown | eye = Brown | posting = | position = | rank = | mother = | father = | brother = | sister = | cousin = | maternal grandmother = | maternal grandfather = | paternal grandmother = | paternal grandfather = | spouse = | in-law = | child = | grandchild = | grandx2 = | resurreccion = | shikai = | bankai = | shikaipower = | bankaispecialpower = | resurreccionspecialpower = | cero = | gear = | era = | gov = | ally = Kenrei | enemy = Soul Society | image2 = }} (ハバド・メズシュケン; Habado Mezushuken) was a Kenrei created as a result of the Kenrei Experiments. Being a largely introverted person, Havado rarely talked about himself to anyone, including those close to him. Biography Little is known about Havado. He was once a member of the Kidō Corps, but was soon "transferred" and became a subject of the Kenrei Experiments. Havado was among the Kenrei who survived and fled to the human world thanks to Kenji Fujibayashi. Personality and traits Being a highly introverted individual, Havado rarely showed emotion towards others. Even when threatened, Havado does not make a move to defend himself. This may be, in part, due to the nature of his powers. When he does speak, he does so in a humble manner, denouncing his skills as subpar or as a burden to others. Havado was surprisingly philosophical, seeing people and events in an unorthodox manner. Powers and abilities Kidō Expert: As a former member of the Kidō Corps, Havado has notable experience in the use of both bakudō and hadō. Flash Step Expert: In order to be effective with kidō, Havado's focus of study included increasing the speed in which he flash steps. Healer: Though not trained to be part of the 4th Division, Havado's powers made it essential for him to study the healing arts to some extent to increase his own ability to survive a battle. Enhanced Endurance: Due to the nature of Havado's powers, he is extremely resistant to pain. Zanpakutō Hōchō (庖丁) was Havado's zanpakutō. Nothing is known about its appearance before the experiments fused him to his zanpakutō. * Wakai: There is very little indication of Wakai ever activating beyond a slight glow in Havado's eyes. However, Havado typically enters a sitting position and waits for his opponent to deal the blows, since he cannot cause harm to himself to injure his enemies. :* Wakai special ability: When released, Havado's body shares the injury given by other people. It was explained that it operated by taking the spiritual residue that surrounded an object or thing that caused harm to Havado, tracing it back to its owner, and causing injury in the same location. In theory, this would make it virtually impossible for an opponent of the same strength as Havado to defeat him. * Shikai: The details of Havado's shikai has never been revealed. Due to the experiments, Havado is incapable of releasing Shikai anymore. :* Shikai special ability: Though never seen, it is presumable that Havado's shikai dealt with sharing injury in a way similar to his wakai. * Bankai: Never achieved Behind the scenes The name Havado originated from the Norwegian name Håvard, meaning "high guardian". His zanpakutō, Hōchō, was named after one of the tantō crafted by the famed swordsmith Masamune, referred to as Hōchō Masamune. Havado's personality was partially inspired by the character Kanon from the anime adaption of ''Umineko Naku Koro ni'' as well as the fictitious geisha Sayuki from Arthur Golden's novel ''Memoirs of a Geisha''. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Male Category:Kenrei